History of 1970 Homemade
Part 1 Hey Arnold!: Field Trip (1970) Aosth: Black Bot the Pirate (1970) Muppet Babies By the Book (1970) Aosth: The Robotnik Express (1970) Cyberchase: When Penguins Fly (1970) Aosth Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior (1970) Aosth Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme (1970) Muppet Babies Fun Park Fantasies (1970) Muppet Babies: Gonzo's Video Show (1970) Aosth: Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table (1970) Muppet Babies: Out-of-This-World History (1970) Muppet Babies: Piggy's Hyper-Activity Book (1970) Barney and Friends: Stop, Look, and Be Safe! (1970) Muppet Babies The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1970) Muppet Babies Close Encounters of the Frog Kind (1970) Aosth: Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1970) The New Yogi Bear Show: Come Back, Little Boo Boo (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Gan Gan Galaxy Challenge (1970) Tom and Jerry Kids Sugar Belle Loves Tom, Sometimes (1970) Muppet Babies: This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood (1970) The New Yogi Bear Show: Shine on Silver Screen (1970) The New Yogi Bear Show The Hopeful Diamond (1970) The New Yogi Bear Show: Little Lord Boo Boo (1970) The New Yogi Bear Show: La Bamba Bear (1970) The New Yogi Bear Show Pokey the Bear (1970) The New Yogi Bear Show: Kahuna Yogi (1970) House of Mouse: The Stolen Cartoons (1970) Barney and Friends: Falling for Autumn! (1970) The New Yogi Bear Show: Bruise Cruise (1970) Muppet Babies: Scooter by Any Other Name (1970) PB&J Otter: The Johnny Pompalope Story (1970) House of Mouse The Three Caballeros (1970) Barney and Friends: May I Help You (1970) Rugrats: Candy Bar Creep Show (1970) Dora the Explorer: Beaches (1970) Aosth: Prehistoric Sonic (1970) PB&J Otter Dare Duck (1970) PB&J Otter: The Funky Band (1970) PB&J Otter: Otter in the Water (1970) Barney and Friends: Hola Mexico (1970) Muppet Babies: It's Only Pretendo (1970) Muppet Babies: Quoth the Werido (1970) Muppet Babies Babes in Troyland (1970) Muppet Babies Operators are Standing By (1970) Muppet Babies Puss n Boots n Babies (1970) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1970) Muppet Babies Sing a Song of Superheroes (1970) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1970) Muppet Babies Whose Tale is it Anyway (1970) Muppet Babies At The Movies (1970) Muppet Babies In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1970) Part 2 Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (1970) House of Mouse: Mickey and the Culture Clash (1970) PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1970) Recess: Lost Leader (1970) Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (1970) Blue's Big Musical Movie (1970) Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (1970) Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (1970) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1970) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1970) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1970) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1970) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1970) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1970) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1970) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1970) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1970) Sonic X: Flood Fight (1970) Pokémon: Friends to the End (1970) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1970) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game: The End of the World (1970) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1970) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1970) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1970) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1970) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1970) Beyblade Final Showdown (1970) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1970) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1970) Digimon Fusion: Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1970) Tai Chi Chasers: Gate To Destiny (1970) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1970) Naruto Departure (1970) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1970) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1970) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1970) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1970) BeyWheelz A New World (1970) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1970) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1970) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1970) Spider Riders Archna Power (1970) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1970) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1970) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1970) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1970) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1970) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1970) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1970) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1970) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again (1970) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1970) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1970) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1970) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1970) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1970) CN Groovies - Yogi Bear (1970) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1970) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1970) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1970) CN Groovies - Chemical X (1970) Music Backstreet Boys - Quit Playing Games with My Heart (1970) Dream Boy Dream Girl - Cynthia and Johnny O (1970) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1970) Collage - I'll Be Loving You (1970) Angel - Belinda (1970) RBD - Rebelde (1970) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1970) RBD - Otro Día Que Va (1970) RBD - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (1970) RBD - Un poco de tu amor (1970) RBD - Tenerte Y Quererte (1970) RBD - Enséñame (1970) RBD - Sálvame (1970)